Vehicles are fitted with tinted glass for use as windows or rear shields to reduce the amount of light in the passenger cabin. Large amounts of light incident within a passenger cabin can make it difficult for a driver to view the instrument panel or see out of the vehicle in the direction of the light source. Additionally, heating of the passenger cabin can result from prolonged exposure to direct sunlight. During operation of a vehicle, the air condition system may address the heating of the passenger cabin. However, when a vehicle is not in operation the only defense to reducing heat in the passenger cabin is the tinted glass. Due to various state regulations, tinted glass sufficient to reduce the rate of heating in the passenger cabin is prohibited during operation of a vehicle and therefore lacking when a vehicle is not in operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative means for tinting vehicle windows having the ability to automatically change tint levels.